


Skyrim: oneshots and scenarios

by ZA_Black92



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, RWBY
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, Demigods, Dimension Travel, Half-Elves, Multi, Multi-Era, happens thirty years before rwby, medusa character, oneshots, random scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: Like the title says, just random oneshots like my Transformers book with no real order or schedule.





	1. How they met: Ondolemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't decide who to ship my DB with so I decided to write different scenarios for each guy, Guys that I liked but you can't marry and some you can. 

When Ondolemar first encountered Amon-Ra in understone keep, he was about to start his morning rounds when the altmer noticed he was a guard short.“Where is your sister.” he asked narrowing his eyes at Delsha who noticed her sister wasn’t following. “She right here a second ago.” they went looking for the missing guard and found her talking to a long haired blindfolded elven girl in gray robes, they caught part of their conversation.

“….But, doesn’t it get in the way during combat?”

“I keep it tied back.”

“Aren’t you worried someone will grab it?”

“They’re usually dead before they get the chance.”

They were talking about her hair? Ondolemar gritted his teeth “Aelsha!” he barked causing his wayward guard to jump “c-Commander” she stuttered the Thalmor gave her a stern look “Stop conversing with that welp and return to your post.”   
  
the guard nodded and took her side next to her sister who looked embarrassed, whilst their boss dealt with their visitor. “Who are you?” she huffed obviously unimpressed by his behavior Ondolemar glowered at her.

“You have the honor of addressing a member of the Thalmor. Bask in it.” he gloated the woman looked up curiously “Thalmor…I need answers about someone if you can provide it…” Ondolemar squinted at her rather rude to be asking favors of someone she just met…on less favor for favor…he smirked “If you want information, You’ll have to do something for me first.”

the girl frowned but, nodded at him to continue. I was sent here to lead the Thalmor’s interests in this corner of Skyrim. It’s my mission to root out all Talos worship in this city.“ He watched her brows furrow "Why are you after Talos worshippers?” she asked a slight note defensiveness was noticeable in her tone, causing the tall male to eye her suspiciously. “Why so defensive? have something to hide?” he pried ready to take her in, only to have his suspicions thrown in his face.

She pulled an amulet of Akatosh from her robe and let it rest on her chest. “Mind your tongue Altmer, You speak to the grey lady; a priestess of  the voice and Akatosh.” she stated in a commanding tone, Ondolemar felt his throat go dry as Aelsha voiced out what he was he was thinking to her sister.  
  
“Is he seriously going to ask a priestess of Auriel to commit robbery?!” Delsha shushed her, unfortunately the girl heard and cocked a brow. “Robbery?"…Now I’m curious what do you want?” The thalmor commander took a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Ogmund the skald. He’s old, respected, and I know for a fact that he worships Talos in his home. But the Jarl has been hesitant to call for his arrest. I want you to break into his home and find evidence.”

“….”

“Will you do it?”

“...two hours.”

Was all she said before walking down the stairs and out of the keep, while Ondolemar had to deal with the twins disapproving and judgmental stares burning into the back of his head, as he thought of the girl's appearance.  
  
The young elf was clearly of mix blood. but of which mer blood Ondolemar was stumped, it was possible that she was a Dosmer? the offspring of a Bosmer and a Dunmer a rare pair, but not unheard of... But that didn't explain her snow white skin...unless she was born with Falmer's bane? that would explain it, that curse is mostly common in Nordic and half Nordic children. So, one of her grandparents had to have beeen nord...   
  
Ondolemar's train of thought was cut off when he glanced at the dwemer clock on his office wall the two hours had passed, and the altmer assumed the girl failed or ran away.   
When the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him caught him off guard, his gold eyes met clothed eyes staring back at him. “I believe this is what you were looking for?” the priestess mused holding an amulet of Talos.

“Ah, there we have it. This will be all I need to have Ogmund taken care of. I would like to personally thank you on behalf of myself and the Thalmor for your assi-” Ondolemar paused and just stared at the girl incredulously as she removed her blindfold the young elf was not blind like he had previously thought as his gold eyes met with warm crimson orbs...So, his suspicions were correct she had Falmer's bane.  
  
“Now about my payment.” She started which snapped the Altmer out of his observation. “Oh yeas of course..” He went for his coin purse, only for the girl to stop him. “Not money, my questions.” He nodded and let the girl described her friend an Altmer named Mindaro. who supposedly was looking for his birth family and asked if he’s heard of any families in the dominion who have reported a missing child in the last 20-30 years.

  
“I can’t say I have, I would have to meet him in order figure this out.” The girl sighed and thanked him before leaving. “Wait, I never learned your name.” the priestess stopped the looked up at him “I guess that’s fair…It’s Amon-Ra. My name is Amon-Ra.” with that she was gone leaving Ondolemar wondering if she’ll visit again.


	2. Incorrect Skyrim quotes dump pile 1#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Just some quotes I've been shit posting on my Tumblr for shits giggles.
> 
> Sources: The simpsons, Achievement hunter, Parks and rec, 

##  **  
\-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ondolemar** : I don’t need friends they disappoint me…

(makes sword strike motion.)

#####  **_ (Source: commercial addition ???? help!) _ **

\-----------------------------------------

 

 

>   ** _Of course I’ve gone mad with power. You ever try going mad without power? It’s boring. No one listens to you._**  
>  — Ancano to Dragonborn & Tolfdir 

#####  **_ Source: the simpsons. _ **

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Teldryn** : Sneaking that close to a bandit camp is bad for your health.  
**Dragonborn** : Talking to me while we’re sneaking around a bandit camp is bad for your health.

#####  _**Source: the simpsons** _

\-------------------------------

 [at the Hag’s cure]

 **Dragonborn, looking at eye charts:**  E, H, 4, M, potato shape, tankard shape, smudge, smudge, middle finger shape. And the rest are all smudges.

  **J’Zargo, visibly stunned** : By the twin moons, You’re an archer!

#####  _ Source: Parks and rec _

\------------------------------------------------------------

#####  (Starring my OC drangonborn and OC thalmor guards they're twins!)

 

 **Ondolemar:**   _(sarcastically)_  Have I told you how attractive you are, Amon-Ra?

 **Amon-ra:** No.

 **Aelsha (Thalmor Guard 1)** : You told me she was cute.

 **Ondolemar** : No, I didn’t.

 **Aelsha** : Yes you did, I remember because you told me not to say anything in front of her.

  **Delsha (Guard 2)** : [facepalm] 

#####  _ Source: parks and rec _

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

 **Teldyn** : What are you shooting?

 **Amon-Ra** : Arrows.

 **Teldryn** : What are you shooting AT?

 **Amon-Ra** : Uh, Dragon. With the Arrows.

 **Teldryn** : That’s the big bad you shoot at, good job.

 **Amon-Ra** : L-look, I’m- d- it’s righ-

 **Teldryn** : You’re super… verbose.

  **Amon-Ra** : What do you WANT me to say? ‘I’m shooting at a flying fire breathing lizard, his name is probably Vloghansky, he’s 37!’

#####  _ Source: Achievement hunter _

##### \---------------------------------------------------

 **Dragonborn** : My Jarl, thank you for agreeing to see me.

 **Jarl Balgruuf** : I didn’t. You just walked in here and started talking.

  **Dragonborn** : I don’t have time for a history lesson.

#####  _Source: parks and rec_  
\-------------------------------------------------

#####  ** Starring my Altmer OC Mindaro! meh baby boy!  **

  **Ondolemar** : You’re pretty dumb.

 **Mindaro** : Thank you.

 **Ondolemar** : Why are you thanking me? I just insulted you.

 **Mindaro** : All I heard was ‘you’re pretty’. I’m focusing on the positives of life. 

#####  _ Source: parks and rec _

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

**{Farkas After finding out his new shield-sibling is the dragonborn}**

**Farkas** : You don’t have to worry your secret is safe with me, and to even it out I’m going to tell you *all* my secrets!

 **Dragonborn** : Oh no, that’s not necessary…

  **Farkas** : I once forgot to brush my teeth for five weeks. I didn’t actually sell my last horse, I just forgot where I left it tied up. I don’t know who Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullius are, and at this point I’m too afraid to ask. When they say half goat cheese I don’t know what the other half is. When I was a child my head was so big Farengar did experiments on me. I once threw a Tankard at a swan and then it attacked Aela…    
_  
_

#####  _ Source: Parks and rec _


	3. Oc Rwby/TES crossover: team ambr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My rwby oc team
> 
> (I should note this takes place 30 years before Rwby...So, yeah we might see a young team STRQ or at least members of the team before they were in Beacon.)

 

**Amon's team: Ambr members: Amon-Ra, Mindaro, Benson Sunglow, Rusty Fitzgerald.**

\-------------------------------

**Amon-ra**

**Dova Name** : Malsotkrein = Little white sun

 **Age:** 191

 **height:** 5'3"

 **hair** : white

 **eyes** : red

 **Species** : Scalmer/Medusi

 **Race background** : "Medusi or Drakonis a species of reptilian faunus people made up almost exclusively of females (Gorgon) the few males (typhon) born were often given roles of caregivers, scholars and merchants,healers....While females were politician, Warrior, and heads of the households.

This ancient race was ruled by singular Queen named Alma, who was believed to be the first Medusa and all mother of their people. The legend is that Alma found a village destroyed and the bodies of it's inhabitants still laying dead in the streets.

She took pity on them and resurrected this small village by cutting pieces of her hair off which of course were live snakes by her power wishes, the snakes entered the bodies of the deceased and soon the inhabitants awoke life anew, and under their queens guidance formed their new society.

Unfortunately the Medusi are all lost to history now as this race was completely wiped out by Salem's forces leaving no survivors and an empty city inhabited by Grimm that act as a haunting reminder of the past ...or so it would seem.

 **New Race background** : She's also the first and only living Scalmer: New Species of mer due to her Dunmer father and Medusi/falmer mother getting together, However due tohow Tamriel's breeding system works Amon-ra takes after her mother in looks and is often mistaken Bosmer/Dunmer hybrid with Falmer's Bane (Nord equivalent to Albinism.)

 **Semblance:** Warrior Conjuration.

 **Weapon(s): Jörmungandr** : a sword whip combo that she uses as a wand, the sheath is short and curved almost like a Katnana. like Raven Branwen's sword it carries multiple hallow dust-blades that rest within the sheath's barrel.

the blade can break apart into sections so Amon can randomize a combo with a pull of a trigger Blue/yellow= Water/electricity, Teal/green: Ice/Wind. (you get the Idea).

how to accomplish this is that the actual handle of the sword are small micro wires that make up Jörmungandr's inner workings that can magnetically attach to a blade segment and and lock into Coil-mode (sword form) and loosen to slither-mode (Whip form).

 **looks** : Small and petite frame with long knee length white hair, she has a round baby-face with warm red eyes. because of this she often overlooked by factions and enemies who believe she's just a child playing soldier. That gets throw back in their faces very quickly after seeing her slaughter an entire bandit camp or take down foes bigger then herself.  

 **Bio:** Often referred to as the Grey-lady or Priestess of the voice. Amon-Ra was abandoned at the monastery as an infant. though how is still a mystery on it's own. Paarthurnax awoke one morning to find her left under his word-wall wrapped in a blanket crying and almost freezing to death he changed to his Argonian form _(it makes more sense to me)_ and brought her to the monks, where he raised her as his daughter. The veil she wears when in her priestess robes is the blanket she was swaddled in when Paarthunax found her. People tend to believe she has Falmer's bane it's what the inhabitants of Tamriel call albinismbecause of her fare skin, red eyes and white hair.

\------------------------------

**Name: Mindaro  
**

**Gen: Male**

**Race: Altmer  
**

**Hair: white**

**eyes: gold**

**Age: unknown looks to be in his mid to late twenties.  
**

**height: 6'8"**

**Semblance:** Gravity: can make objects or people heavier or lighter.

 **Weapon{s}:** Dust infused bracers,gauntlets and belt, covers himself in elemental armor and conjure weapons.

Fighting style: a fusion of krav maga and muay thai 

 **Appearance:** Like any Standard Altmer, Mindaro is tall and almost menacing looking, his head is shaved and he wears monk robes (based off the Shaolin monk robes) with the right-side undone to expose the vest he wears underneath and his right bicep which sports a tattoo of his monastery.

 **Bio:**  

Mindaro was sucked through a dimensional rift as a young child. He awoke in Remnant well, more specifically the harsh deserts of Vacuo  with no memory of his previous life, he was found and taken in by a group of nomadic monks who raised and trained him as one of their own. after he was old enough he joined Beacon academy and met Amon-Ra and Verona who were shocked to find an Altmer in Remnant. That’s how the young mer found out he was from a place called Summerset Isles. 

When their training was completed and they graduated from Beacon, Amon brought Mindaro back to Skyrim with her and is currently helping him track any family he might have there. though Amon has warned him not to get his hopes up about a “heartfelt” reunion with said family.

C'os there’s a high chance he might be of a Thalmor lineage and families with deep roots from that group…well, they tend to be cold,deceptive and xenophobic, to things they don’t nor want to understand, and since he was gone for so long and raised outside of their viewpoints, He'll likely be ostracized by his more.... chauvinist brethren.  

Her reasoning behind this stems from Mindaro’s personality. He came from humble beginnings surrounded by Love,kindness and tolerance;The monks taught him to help those in need and to always be optimistic and accepting towards others regardless of their appearance and beliefs, if he wasn’t so damn tall one might mistake him wood elf with how auspicious he is.  

**—————————————————–**

**Benson Sunglow  
**

**Age: 23  
**

**race: human  
**

**Gen: Male  
**

**Hair: brown  
**

**Eyes: grey  
**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Semblence:** Eagle eye: can see/detect enemy Grimm or man before they know he’s there, helps when sneaking around places He shouldn’t be sneaking around in. 

 **Weapon** : Dual sabers that turn into six-shot revolvers. 

 **Appearance** : Long brown hair tied back into a ponytail and thrown over his left shoulder, a little stubble on his chin, and a scar on the right corner of his lips from a bar fight. He wears a Newsboy cap, a bandanna around his neck and an armored belted tunic. In remnant his armor is the same save for the long brown coat. 

**Bio:**

Born into a bandit tribe, Benson learned at a young age that life was unfair and dangerous when the Branwen tribe attacked and killed all the men and women in his tribe. and took children as theirs.

 he was often mistreated and overlooked by the other tribe members, till, he came of age and was sent to Beacon to learn how to kill his fellow huntsmen. 

Never one to follow orders, Benson went against his tribes wishes and left the bandit life behind the second he stepped foot in Vale. (His defiance would later inspire a young boy by the name of Qrow to leave the tribe life behind.)  And soon he picked up the life of a somewhat suave con artist and playboy, Till he arrived in Skyrim with the rest of his team and his concupiscent  lifestyle came and bit him in the ass. After one passionate night with a noble man’s daughter resulted in a child.

 Amon-ra and the girl’s father forced him to marry the girl or…. and to quote his leader: “I will turn you to stone and leave you at the bottom of the sea!” however over time he’s come to love his wife and daughter. so, it all worked out in the end.

**———————————————————————-**

**Rusty Fitzgerald  
**

**Age: 22  
**

**Race: Human /Dog Faunus  
**

**Gen: Male  
**

**Eyes: brown  
**

**Hair: Taupe  
**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Semblance** : distortion: can cause Grimm, people( himself included) to become dizzy,disoriented,nauseated and even hallucinate as a result it makes him naturally clumsy always fumbling around and tripping on his feet.

 **Weapon** : a Yo-yo mace hybrid weapon, that when deployed surrounds itself in flames,ice,shock or wind depending on what dust ammo he’s using.

 **Appearance** : messy short hair with floppy dog ears on  top of his head, which he covers with a hood, he has a baby face which causes everyone to mistake him younger then he is. he wears black mage robes with a leather chest plate and light steel boots. back in remnant he wears a black hoodie same chest plate, khaki pants and combat boots. 

**Bio:**

Born to a human mother and a faunus father on the Island of Patch, Rusty was trained by his mother before he entered Signal where he was face with discrimination for the first time, Coming from a small port town he was often shielded from racial bigotry and violence against faunus.   
  
So, it was a shock for him to be ridiculed and sneered at simply because he was a faunus. it was made worse when they found out his mother was human and a renowned Huntress. 

His bullies called her a traitor to their race and sellout, it all kind of came back to bite them in the ass, when his semblance activated and it caused them to throw up and crap themselves in front of everyone. 

And to add insult to injury Rusty had scored higher then the rest of the students during the Mock Combat Aptitude Battery Exam. MCABE (I made it up.) which resulted in a full scholarship to Beacon and his former bullies who couldn’t afford tuition, were sent to a guardsmen academy (police force).   
  
However even at Beacon Rusty still dealt with bullies and bigotry but, at least he had a team and friends to back him up help him through it… that, and girls seem to really like his baby face and puppy ears; makes them squeal and want to cuddle him.


	4. Alma snowden investigation file

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's been going around pretending to be my old friend, All missions are on hold until I've solved this matter. -Verona Blackspring

**Subject profile: Alma Snowden???/true name unknown**

**Race: Snake faunus**

**Age late 20s early 30s**

**Gen: female**

**Eyes  Claret**

**Hair: Dark chocolate brown**

**Semblance: petrify: can freeze targets for a few moments with a single glance.**

**Weapon: bond Sword (original unknown)**

**Looks: long knee length hair kept in a ponytail bangs side-swept over her right eye, gray scales on her cheeks, indications of a large scar the upper right of her face. wear a gray dress under a large royal purple cloak. a slant on the left-side of her cloak shows, Subject not wearing shoes just ribbons tied around her legs.**

**Bio: (page torn)**

**V: It's impossible for this to be the true Alma! She's been dead for centuries! Will investigate farther. Note: remind Haskill to tell Sheo that I'll be out watching over the girl, Best to stay close in case something happens, I know she's safe with the Greybeards but...It's better safe than Sorry.**

**It appears some well informed group from Remnant are clearly out to get her,seems they've roped some poor soul into masquerading around as her grandmother, why they need Amon-Ra is still unknown, possibility they think she's a maiden then that would mean SHE knows we're here and knows the relic is here. But, what they don't know is where...may have to relocate the summer vault.**

 

**UPDATE!!!**

**{Possible identy: Salome Regulus**

**Mother: Shana Regulus a ring-tailed lemur Faunus**

**Father: Rudiger Regulus a Hellbender faunus**

_**(When two faunus of a different species mate the resulting child species is randomized.)** _

**According to my sources she was a girl from a middle class farming family, located on the Island of Patch,   last seen on her 18th birthday when she suddenly vanished on the way to her own party, assumed dead. Family has since moved from vale to Menagerie in an attempt to try piece their lives back together.**


End file.
